Aisha's Freedom
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Aisha wants to be freed. She wants to be free from her cage that she was trapped in. Even if it means to hurt her dear friends who put her there, even if it means to hurt her loved ones. She will do anything. Anything to get out of this cage. And she will soon become the capturer.
1. Aisha's Freedom

I'm considered as a devil. A mischievous girl who never accepts someone's blessings or gifts. A troublemaker. A trickster who pretends to act normal. A trickster who pretends to love. That's probably what ran through his mind when he saw me wearing these "slutty and whorish" clothes for a contract for power and control over darkness and the void.

At first I was embarrassed when he saw me, but then I started to fear. He quickly turned away with a disappointed face and walked away as if he had suddenly lost interest in me even though he was the one who confessed to me. He tried to exclude me from most of our group events. He tried to avoid me, to ignore me.

I looked at my lavender locks as he walked away from me once more with everyone else. Everyone said that I should get a rest from doing a simple sealing spell on an ravage and adorable dragon. It was lost and well known for its tricks when we found the dragon. It was petite but we soon found out it could transform into a larger version of itself.

I guess this little guy is like me. He was probably lost. Disowned. Something of the sort. He would whine inside his cage, and I always thought that I was in the cage. I was the one that needed to be freed. Not one that should be trapped. But I cannot escape this cage. It's what binds me to my friends. And my friends are no longer my friends. They don't talk to me anymore. They ignore me as if I never existed. They act as if I said something weird whenever they actually listen.

I needed to show them a way to get out of this cage...out of this misery. I wish someone would save me from this cage...I wanted to be free. To fly in the skies with my own free will. Everyone's holding me back, as if they want to fly, but to lazy to. It's time I disobeyed them for once in a lifetime.

They came back from their mission. I decided to say what I was going to say. They were dead tired, and I knew that with all those scratches and bruises, they wouldn't catch me if I needed to run to get out of this hellhole.

"G-Guys?"  
"That Berthe! He was so hard to beat! We even had to take Chung to the infirmary! Yeesh, these demons are getting harder as you go further on..."  
"I'm leaving..."  
"Aisha, what did you say? Please repeat what you said. We weren't listening."

I cleared my throat, for they obviously ignored me, AGAIN. I screamed my words out just to make sure.

"I! AM! LEAVING! Happy?!"  
"What do you mean by you're leaving? We still have some jobs for you to do! You can't just leave!"  
"I am. I won't listen to your petty little lies. You say you have jobs for me but when I do it, you go to dungeons alone and practice! While I'm here, doing nothing but getting groceries for you to eat! If anything, RENA should be doing that!"  
"But Rena is an archer! She can shoot down many flying monsters! That's why we need her!"  
"BUT SO CAN CHUNG!"  
"BUT CHUNG IS ALSO HANDLING THE FRONT!"  
"SO WHY CAN'T I COME WITH YOU GUYS IN DUNGEONS AND WE HIRE SOMEBODY TO GET US DINNER?! HUH?! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO ALL OF THE CHORES?! WHILE YOU GUYS ARE JUST LYING BACK AS IF YOU DID SO MUCH WORK COMPARED TO ME! FACE IT! ALL YOU DID WAS PRACTICE IN DUNGEONS! YOU NEVER ACTUALLY WORKED FOR ANYONE ELSE! YOU JUST WORKED FOR YOURSELF!"

I screamed, leaving them astounded. Everyone glared at me. It was dead silence. Raven started to advance towards me, his nasod arm reaching towards me while he put his other hand on his sheath. I flinched and moved backwards, edging towards the door. I looked at everyone else and saw their faces, horrified. They were smiling. They knew that Raven would beat me up for insulting Rena and everyone else included.

"Why don't I cool your head for a while?", Raven said gravely, unsheathing his word.  
"No way. Let us see who will win~!", I grinned while saying this, ready for a battle as I took out my axe-scythe-Angkor-staff.  
"HA!"

Raven lunged towards me, and I blocked his sword with my staff. Tch. He was going to hit me with his nasod arm. It's time to place a curse on him eh?

"Sakui tora destu ora pau diath!"

He was fast. I was almost unable to even place the curse on him. But I did it. He started to break down in front of everyone's eyes. I watched as he started to sweat and I could literally hear the thump of his heart weakening. This curse will torture him...It will make everyone regret...but I will not. I must free myself. I will do anything...any means necessary to be freed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAVEN?!", Rena screamed, tears running down her eyes as she hugged Raven and pulled him backwards for medical attention. She laid his head on her lap and looked downwards, endless tears falling onto his sweaty forehead.

"Ha...Ha..Huff...Ugh...AAAARRGGHHH! AAAAH! Ha...", he said in low whispers and wheezes for breath. He wouldn't die, but be eternally cursed...until I let him go of course.

I pitifully looked at Elsword who had his sword out ready to attack me with rage burning in his eyes. I smiled as the wind howled outside and broke the window, granting free access to leave this house. Oh did I forget to mention? I'm also a Dimension Witch and Elemental Master. Not everyone has to choose one class.

I guess I might as well make them believe I was dead. If they know I'm dead, then they won't bother to look for me, would they? I don't know. I might as well make them believe it. I made a portal to the dark realm in an instant, right beside my supposed death bed. I made a large fake scream and watched as Elsword watched me fall. I made it seem as if I fell and broke some bones by making cracking noises with my mouth.

"AISHA!"

I heard Elsword frantically call my name as I closed my eyes and felt the portal suck me into the dark realm. But before that, I felt something fall onto my stomach as I went into the portal.


	2. Capture in the Dark Realm

_The Dark Realm_

I woke up with a startle, hearing a little whining sound. It was...the dragon?! I thought the dragon was in the cage...it probably escaped...like me. I sighed, feeling happy but regretful of what I had done. I was able to free myself from the cage...but I also had to curse Raven. But I didn't care. I heard a deep voice emanate from a dark castle...It was telling me to go there...This was unexplored territory for me...I have to be careful. I created a black cloak with a hood and put it on, covering my face and body as I teleported quickly towards the castle.

I finally made it. I opened the door with both hands and heard a sickening crunch before it fully opened. And I gasped at the sight I saw. Everything was the color of black, purple, and grey. It felt so dark yet excellent. I heard footsteps from the dark halls become louder and louder, but only to see...a girl who looked identical to me.

"Oh my! So Angkor sent another one here huh? Well welcome to the club! Tch, he better not ditch me for you!"  
"U-Um...who are you?"  
"Name's Speka. How bout you?"  
"A-Aisha."  
"Well, Aisha, welcome to the castle of darkness. Any demon is welcome, especially void princesses. After all, those clothes you wear says it all."

"Anyways, I'll give you a tour."  
"W-Wait...this is so sudden! I don't know where I am!"  
"You're in the castle of darkness. Didn't I say that already? Angkor must have brought you here!"  
"N-no...I made a portal here...seeking refuge from the other dimension..."  
"Oh, wow! You must be all possible classes for mages huh?"  
"Y-Yes..."

Wow she sure is talkative. Then I heard it. That little annoying voice.

"Herro, mistress Aisha~ How do you do?"  
"Angkor?", I replied, turning slowly towards him while doing the evil smile.  
"Y-Yes?", he replied, little droplets of sweat falling from his fat head.  
"Why don't you tell me why I'm here?"  
"Ahem.", Speka interrupted, feeling very ignored.  
"Yes, Speka?"  
"You are here because you will become a demon."  
"W-What?! I never said that I would agree!"  
"Well, first of all, you are still human, but with a demon form and demon powers. How bout that? You can't say no to knowledge and power."  
"B-But..."  
"Well too bad for you. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.", Speka said, making a hmf sound as she took out a solution and took a needle. She dipped the needle into the injection and turned towards me, walking slowly as I backed away.  
"N-NO!", I screamed, watching as Angkor looked away guiltily and as Speka stabbed my arm with the needle and injected the solution. An explosion filled my chest and my head started to ache. My eyelids started to close without my consent and eventually, everything turned to black.

**Elsword's POV**

I didn't know what got into me. It felt as if Aisha broke out in anger, which she did. But the way she so desperately wanted to get away from us made me feel horrible. Like, did we treat her so bad? I guess maybe it was because of those clothes she wore. I always blushed and had to walk away from her because it showed off too much skin. It suited her though.

Rena screamed at me when Raven was struck down. I felt guilty. It was my fault that she felt mad. After all, I confessed to her and now I am ignoring her and trying to exclude her from everything. I was doing it for myself because I knew that I would be too embarrassed. Rena was crying and screaming at me again. Whenever I tried to comfort her about Raven, she would always hiss at me and slap me, even harder than Eve's usual slap.

"R-Rena...It's okay..."  
"NO IT'S NOT YOU BASTARD! IF YOU NEVER TRIED TO EXCLUDE AISHA FROM ANYTHING, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IS ALWAYS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ALWAYS PROVOKE HER! AND NOW YOU JUST WENT OVER IT! NOW YOU GOT RAVEN INVOLVED! YOU IDIOT!", she screamed at me, breaking the table by slamming it hard.

I backed away as she advanced forwards, rage showing on her face. She felt so...scary. Scarier than before. If Aisha was here, she would lock herself into her room. I ran upstair away from the crying Rena, I made everything fall to pieces because I just didn't want Aisha to wear those clothes...

Eve edged towards me and slapped me, waking me from my depressed state.

"W-What did you do that for?", I said, trying to smile even as my tears fell from my face. I was so pathetic.  
"I think the only way to cure Raven...is for Aisha to undo the curse herself. We must ask Aisha for help. Raven seems to be in good condition, yet he is tortured by the curse every time he tries to stand. All he can really do is lie in his bed, breathe, and eat. We must find a way to get him back on his feet at once."  
"E-Eve...I'm sorry about everything."  
"It is fine. I was not involved in this anyways...And it's okay if you cry. There is no shame to cry at this point."

I smiled at her and walked into my room, closing the door and started to let small tears fall down my face.

"U-Ugh...I failed everyone this time, huh?"

I smiled yet cried at the same time. After a few minutes, I pathetically wiped my tears from my face and became determined. I would save everyone. And get Aisha back. But how will I be able to create a portal to the demon world...AHA! I know what I can do to get everyone back. However, I'll need Rena and Eve to help me while Chung is recovering from his wounds.I grabbed the leftover moonstones that I had and a dark el orb. I broke the orb open and shattered the moonstone inside, and soon enough, thanks to my intelligence, a black swirly portal stood in my room.

"GUYS! LET'S GO INTO THIS PORTAL AND GET AISHA BACK! SHE WILL KNOW HOW TO CURE RAVEN! THEN WE CAN SETTLE EVERYTHING!"  
"E-Elsword, are you sure? Facing Aisha again?"  
"Yes. Even if it costs me my pride...I will get Aisha back..for Raven and I."

Rena nodded and jumped inside, followed by Eve then me. Darkness enveloped me and when I awoke again, I was in the middle of a dark castle. I was sitting beside Rena and Eve, and it was quiet. I slowly got up to my feet and pulled Rena and Eve up, taking my sword from my sash as Rena took out her bow and Eve ordered her drones to be on alert.

We were in the Dark Realm. But we had no idea where we even were. Wow, this is going to be a hard search, especially in a big castle like this.


	3. Unsealing the Demon

I could barely see. Everything was distorted. I could feel coldness all around me. It was touching me. My arms hurt. I looked to see needles injecting some solution in my arm and my back ached. It hurts. Pain enveloped my body as I tried to escape. I felt like I was in a cage once more. But this time, I have no way to escape. Unless I am released. I was entrapped in a tank filled with water. Suddenly a burst of air filled my lungs. I felt air around me. I fell to the ground as the tank glass opened.

"Welcome, Demon Aisha. I hope you enjoy training~!"  
"W-What did you do to me?"  
"I turned you into a demon. Simple!"  
"I-I'm not human anymore?"  
"You are, but with a demon form and demon powers! Didn't I already say that?"  
"B-But wha-"  
"Anyways, we will be teaching you the basics of a demon. Also you are a hybrid demon. You are half devil and half demon. You see? You have a...why is your bat wing so huge? Your demon wing is the normal size...but slightly bigger than most...you must have extraordinary power!"

"Where are you taking me?"

Speka started to pull me fiercely with strong power. I was scared. I allowed myself to be pulled to a separate room filled with strangers. They all had demon wings...but not one had a devil wing. I was scared. I tried to apply what Speka said to logic. Nope, all rubbish. I saw them all lift their weapons..and they were identical to me. They looked the same. They had my curls. My bangs. They looked like me.

I looked at myself to see if I actually looked like them. Then I realized. I was an older version of myself.

"H-HOW LONG WAS I IN THAT TANK?!"  
"One day. Becoming a demon doesn't take long."  
"THEN WHY DO I LOOK SO OLD?!"  
"Don't worry, becoming a demon just makes you edge slightly into your full potential. Must mean that you had great potential but it would've taken like...years for it to come out. Anyways, you're training."  
"W-What?"  
"You're going to eliminate these clones. We took some of your DNA and implanted them in dummies. We also implanted some Dark El just to make sure they would move like you. Good luck~!"  
"I-I'm not fig-"

Whoosh. The first dummy suddenly appeared in front of me and slammed her staff onto me. I blocked quickly with my own staff and started to conjure some magic before casting Binding Circle.

"CHAIN LIGHTNING!"

I conjured lightning that made them flinch and look at their wounds and used Cyclone to move them away while I regained my mana. It was looking good for me until one of them jumped and did Guillotine Press.

"KYA!"

I was thrown into the air and reacted fast before they could catch me in their vicious spells.

"GUILLOTINE PRESS!"

I stomped hard on the floor from my position and caught them with my Screwdriver skill.

"BLAZE STEP! LIGHTNING SHOWER!"

I used most of my mana for this, but I had weakened them greatly. I had also weakened myself by doing this. They had taken the chance to all barrage me with spells that led me on the floor, bleeding.  
"Aaaah! I-It...h-hurts.."

I gasped, spewing blood out of my mouth as I tried to get up. Then something spoke to me. It was in my mind._ Let me take care of this. I will help you... In an unknown strange voice, I had spoken something unfamiliar_.

"_Perditio_."

Suddenly, the limbs of the dummies broke apart, as they turned back to useless dummies with used up El. I gasped and started to feel dizzy.

_Where am I? It was dark. It was pitch black. There was nothing. I heard a sudden voice emanating from the blackness. Elsword? A familiar red shone and disappeared. I watched as an image of Elsword smiling appeared before me. I started to feel a sensation of longing. I wanted to hug him. I started to utter words and watched as he went past me with...everyone else. He went past me and disappeared in the darkness. My heart shattered. _

The lavender-haired girl cried out with emotionless eyes and fell to her knees. She covered his face as an extremely large devil wing and demon wing protruded from her back. Slowly, her eyes started to turn to the color of a bloody red and a calm, ocean blue. Unbeknownst to her that her demon self had started to slowly unseal itself as her new powers and changes started to show.


	4. Aisha's Recapture

We heard a voice scream from the hallway and my heart filled with joy. The scream belonged to Aisha. Aisha. That name made me so happy. I ran towards it full speed, unsheathing my sword to see what has happened and who has attacked her...but there she was.

"A-Aisha?"  
"Hello, petty little Elsword, slutty Rena, and emotional and useless Eve. Welcome to the Dark Realm...My name...I haven't heard that for so long!"  
"Aisha? What's going on?"

On her back were protruded wings, one a bat wing, the other a black angel wing. My eyes widened at the sight, her amethyst eyes weren't there. It was as if...she was being controlled. One eye was a hatred red while the other was an ocean blue. And...the hell, she was completely older than I last saw her. She actually looked younger...but more mature.  
She charged at me fast with her wings folded, meaning that she probably would want to fly for escape. If she loses of course. I readied my sword while Rena and Eve readied their weapons. I blocked her hit and realized that she wasn't going for me, but for Rena. She had somehow appeared behind me and I uselessly slashed at her, and she dodged again. She was on a different power scale than us.

"I shall destroy you!"  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"

I screamed these words out and instantly regretted them. Aisha stopped movement and her wings began to shrink but a dark, amethyst aura surrounded her, and a tint of fiery red flashed in her red eye.

"Me? Oh, I thought you knew who I was. After all, you guys were the ones who ignored me. Now I know you don't care for me. I guess that means that all you came here for is Raven. Well, I won't cure him if that's the case."  
"W-What?"

Whoosh. She struck Rena down. Rena didn't even notice that she was hit until afterwards. Rena spat a bit of blood and glared at Aisha, before falling onto her knees after another blow. I rushed towards Rena while Eve blocked the incoming attacks.

"R-Rena?!"  
"Aaaah...It hurts...R-Raven...w-we must s-save him..."  
"It's okay, Rena. It's okay."

A dark voice originated from behind us and I grinned.

"I thought you were at home."  
"Well, I came here since there was an unnatural floating thing in your room."  
"Well, I think that you're still hurt so look af-"  
"Oh, hello Raven. Nice to meet you again. Are you looking for the cure to your curse?"  
"No. I'm going to save Rena and get outta here. Oh, I forgot. I'll also beat you."  
"Oh really?"

Suddenly there was a clash. Raven was struggling to keep Aisha away with his sword and his nasod arm, but I knew that Aisha probably had the power to make the curse stronger. I attacked Aisha from behind and threw her away from us, down the hall. But I saw it. That hungry look emanating from her hateful eye yet the other was still calm and blue.

"I think Aisha's blood type is type AB."  
"No time for jokes, Elsword."  
"We gotta run. Eve?"

I heard a scream and a silver flashed past me. Chung had appeared in a flashy entrance.

"I came because Raven told me to! Don't blame me!", Chung whined, probably thinking that I would get mad at him.  
"It's okay...We need to find Eve and Aisha. I'm guessing that Aisha captured Eve."

Somewhere else~

Heheheh...Now, to just make Eve obey my commands...wow, Elsword threw me down the hall where Eve was. Good thing that I caught her and flew away. Eve was in a tank, with plugs attached to her. I pulled her out unconsciously and started to put ink on a brush and paint weird swirly signs on her. Imperium malediceret. Deep within me, a voice chuckled.

Back to Elsword~

ARGH! WE STILL COULDN'T FIND EVE! WHERE WAS EVE WHEN I THREW AISHA?! Okay, calm down. I grabbed my sword while Chung carried Rena effortlessly and while I helped Raven move.

"We must find Eve before we leave."  
"But you can't."  
"Why not Rav-Aisha?"  
"Yes? Why, Eve may not want to leave. Right, Eve?"

In a monotone voice, Eve appeared in the hallway with emotionless eyes. She looked the same yet she seemed different.

"Yes."  
"Eve we must defeat Aisha and leave here. NOW! Eve you've got the chance to beat her!"  
"But will she beat me? No. Because she belongs to me now. Eve, play with Chung and Raven for now. I'll fight Elsword."  
"Yes, my queen."

What? Eve called someone else queen? This isn't Eve. Is Eve being controlled? Now that you mention it, she has some swirly patterns on her back. I focused on Aisha as Eve fought everyone else, I'm pretty sure they will win. I unsheathed my sword and was about to attack her, and noticed that she was being held down by Raven.

"NOW, ELSWORD!"  
"Guh!"

I slashed Aisha. Black blood came out of the wound, and she closed her eyes as her skin became pale.

"R-Raven? I thought you were going to fight Eve...I could've taken Aisha on by myself."  
"Sorry, but I think that you would've failed. After all, you have a soft spot for her."  
"W-What?"

I looked pitifully at Aisha and carried her on my back. I heard her slight protests while she was unconscious. We followed Raven who carried an unconscious Rena and a Chung who carried a beaten up Eve.


End file.
